gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Zaibatsu
__TOC__ Rezepte Wiki Hi! Könntest du eventuell den folgenden Text 2-3 Tage in die Sitenotice packen? Das wäre echt nett! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 09:10, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Zu gegebenem Anlass verkünden wir, dass wir ein neues Projekt in unserer Runde begrüßen dürfen, zu dem jeder beitragen kann... Rezepte Wiki öffnet seine Pforten! Mehr hier. :Erledigt. Sorry wegen der späten Reaktion, war leider die letzten Tage nicht online. Zaibatsu 15:36, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. Vielen Dank! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn auch du mal was hinzufügst oder einige Leute (Benutzer oder Bekannte) informieren könntest, dass es hier ein nettes Plätzchen für Rezepte gibt :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 16:18, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich werde mal sehen, was sich tun lässt. Zaibatsu 16:27, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Weldrekord Hi! Ich hab mir vor kurzem das Guinness World Records Buch 2009 gekauft! Da stand drinn das GTA IV den Weltrekord für die meisten lizensierten Musiktitel in einem Videosspiel der Welt hat. Dadurch das aber die GTA IV Seite zum Bearbeiten gesperrt ist weise ich nur darauf hin das dies zu den Auszeichnungen hinzugefügt werden sollte! LG Derte 18:43, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Mp3-Player Weißt du, wie man eigene Songs auf der PSP in VCS hört? Also im Radio mein ich. :) Ice 18:15, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe auf der Rockstar-Games-Website recherchiert, aber nichts Entsprechendes gefunden, also habe ich bei Google gesucht: Auf gamefaqs.com gibt es eine Anleitung, wie du Songs in Vice City Stories integrierst. Vorausgesetzt, du kannst englisch :) Zaibatsu 17:51, 5. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :: Lässt sich einrichten :) Danke :) Ice 18:44, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Bunny Hops Hast du eine Ahnung, wie Bunny Hops in VCS gehen? :/ Ice 16:02, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob die in Vice City Stories überhaupt gehen. Zaibatsu 17:02, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :: Der Artikel bestätigt es. :) Nur hab ich keine Ahnung, wie die gehen sollen. -.- Ice 17:16, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Der Artikel bestätigt gar nichts – nur weil es da steht, heißt das nicht, dass Bunny-Hop-Sprünge in Vice City Stories wirklich machbar sind. Auch GTA-Cracks irren mal... Zaibatsu 17:21, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::: Schade :( Na ja, wenn du noch irgendwas rausfindest kanns es gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen. :) Ice 17:33, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Archiv und Frage Hi, ich hab dir ein kleines Diskussionsarchiv eingerichtet, damit man hier leichter editieren kann. Meine Frage, soll ich in den letzten Änderungen die +bytes/-bytes Anzeige hervorheben? Das lockert das ganze etwas auf. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) MeerUndMehr 12:39, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, mach das ruhig. Und auch ich habe eine Frage: Wenn man im Suchfeld etwas falsch eingibt, bekommt man keine Korrekturvorschläge unterbreitet, das fände ich ein sehr schönes Feature. Erspart mächtig Zeit, wenn man mal einen Tippfehler macht oder etwas unwissentlich falsch schreibt (vor allem Leser, die zum Beispiel nicht wissen, dass es X'oomer und nicht '''Z'oomer heißt). Ist so etwas in Planung? MfG Zaibatsu 13:23, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich hab mal die Farben angepasst. Wir haben den Vorschlag aufgenommen und werden sehen, wie sich das weiterentwickelt. Danke für den guten Vorschlag! Regards, Marc-Philipp (Talk) MeerUndMehr 13:38, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Fuzzy-Suche ("Meintest Du:"-Vorschläge) sind natürlich super und schon länger geplant. Theoretisch bietet uns Lucene (die Suchengine auf die wir vor einiger Zeit umgestellt haben) auch diese Möglichkeit an. Allerdings gibt es dafür noch Voraussetzungen im Backend, die bisher nicht erfüllt sind. Ich versuche mal konkret rauszufinden, in welchem Zeitfenster damit zu rechnen ist. --Avatar 16:57, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Super, danke dir. Zaibatsu 17:55, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Was? Was meinsten damit "zuckerkrank" ?Gta psp player Diskussion 18:02, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Dass er mich verrückt macht. Zaibatsu 18:23, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Content-Team Hi Zaibatsu, wir sind im Moment dabei das Content-Team neu zu strukturieren. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Intresse an einer Mitgliedschaft hättest, da du zu den Benutzern gehörst, die mir als beste Editoren in Wikia aufgefallen sind :) '''Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 20:37, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für die Blumen :D Aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass ich berufstätig bin, finde ich nicht mehr so viel Zeit zum Editieren. Versuche jetzt, wieder mehr zu tun. Vielleicht kannst du mir mal beschreiben, was ich da so zu tun hätte. Ich überlege mir in der Zwischenzeit, ob ich Zeit für ein solchen Job habe. Zaibatsu 21:21, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Die Hauptaufgabe des Content-Teams ist es, Wikis mit Inhalt zu füllen. So arbeiten wir im Moment zum Beispiel an einem Rezepte Wiki und an Wikia Gaming. Du könnstest gut bei Gaming Wikis mithelfen und dort evt. kürzere Artikel schreiben, oder bestimmte Änderungen am Layout // Kategoriesystem vornehemen. Es gibt keine Pflichtaufgaben, sodass jedes Mitglied frei entscheiden kann, wann es in welchem Fokusprojekt was macht. :) Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 22:02, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Das Ding ist – man mag es nicht glauben –, ich habe keinerlei Ahnung von irgendeinem anderen Spiel auf dieser Welt. Hab früher mal RollerCoaster Tycoon gespielt und Command & Conquer: Alarmstufe Rot und kurz anderen Kram, aber das einzige, was ich konsequent seit GTA III spiele, ist GTA. Rezepte habe ich auch grad keine zur Hand ;) :::Aber ich habe ohnehin recht wenig Zeit im Moment und das GTA-Wiki verschlingt alles, was von meiner Freizeit übrigbleibt, so dass ich eine Mitgliedschaft im Content-Tean leider erst einmal absagen muss. Aber ich habe gehört, dass Gta psp player und Homie gerne kochen, Icé sowieso :D Zaibatsu 12:22, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) GTA III Moin Zaibatsu! :) Hab mal zwei Fragen zu GTA 3: * 1. Gibt es da Waffenslots? Also in anderen GTA-Teilen ist es doch so, wenn man eine Micro-SMG hat, kann man nicht währenddessen eine SMG tragen. Unter GTAmissions.com hab ich immer wieder Videos gesehen, wo der ein M16 und ne AK gleichzeitig hat. * 2. Warum fahren alle Spieler, also in Youtube oder GTamissions immer diesen Esperanto? Und meistens ist der dann auch noch orange, ist das Zufall? Ach, ja, das da oben hab ich gesehen! x) Ice 16:36, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo Icé, :#In GTA III gibt es keine Waffen-Slots, da die Auswahl eher überschaubar ist: Es gibt von jeder Waffengattung nur je ein Modell, die Gattungen „Sturmgewehre“ und „Wurfgeschosse“ bilden da eine Ausnahme. Man kann grundsätzlich alle Waffen, die es in GTA III gibt, gleichzeitig tragen. :#Auf deine zweite Frage weiß ich leider keine Antwort. Ich vermute, dass die besagten Fanseiten mit Absicht immer einen orangen Esperanto fahren. Selber angeschaut habe ich die Videos indes nicht. Zaibatsu 17:13, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke! :) ::Genau, von Molotowcocktails und Granaten hatte der Protagonist auch immer gleichzeitig welche dabei. Und wegen dem Esperanto, ist der irgendwie besonders schnell oder robust? Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, weil die eine Beta-Version haben und da dieser Wagen noch Hydraulik hatte? Ice 17:36, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :) :::Womöglich mögen die den orangen Esperanto einfach. ;) Homie 17:40, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Auch das kann sein :) Ein Beta-Esperanto? Vielleicht der [[Esparanto (III)|Esp'a'''ranto]]? Aber wieso haben die im normalen Spiel ein Beta-Fahrzeug? Hast mal ein Video zur Hand? Zaibatsu 17:47, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Ach, den gibts auch? Also Videos, in denen der vorkommt sind z.B. V-Mann Tanner. Mom, ich suche mal mehr raus. Ice 17:51, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::: So, hab 7 Stichprobenmissionen angeklickt, 6 waren ein Treffer, manchmal sogar mit der Orange-Version. Hab sie auf meiner Seite aufgeschrieben. ;) Ice 18:06, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::: : Und, hast was rausgefunden bzw. mal die Videos angeguckt? :D Ice 13:20, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ich habe gar nicht erst recherchiert, denn: Wonach soll ich da suchen? Google-Suchfeld: „Warum sind in Video-Walkthroughs meistens orangefarbene Esperantos zu sehen?“ :::::: �Hmm, hast ja Recht. >.< War nur so ne Frage.^^ Ice 13:37, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Siehst du. Wie bereits einmal sagte: Zaibats hat ''immer Recht. Zaibatsu 13:43, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Rechte Übetrag Icé bitte die Admin-Rechte, leider sind homie und ich keine "bürokraten", was du ggf auch bitte ändern kannst, ice erhält dann die Box "Admin auf Probe", LG.Gta psp player Diskussion 18:16, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) III-Päckchenbilder Schöne Bilder von den GTA-III-Päckchen hast du da! Gute Arbeit. =) Homie 19:22, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Oh, danke schön :) Hab mir auch viel Mühe gegeben, in GTA III bekommt man ja HUD und Radar nicht weg, also muss man mit Wiederholungen arbeiten, um qualitativ hochwertige Bilder zu kriegen. Zaibatsu 20:08, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Löschen Ich würde mal sagen, die Seite "Alien Mythos" von 5 Freunde Fan, die er grade erstellt hat, sollte gelöascht werden. Wir hatten ja gesagt, wir machen alles auf eine Seite und die Seite bringts echt nicht. ;) Ziani15 19:28, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, die Seite ist tatsächlich sehr karg gewesen. Ich habe sie gelöscht. Zaibatsu 19:34, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) gut, ich glaub ihm war langweilig ;) Ziani15 19:41, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ich nochmal. habe grade die kategorie "häfen" erstellt und habe dabei übersehen, dass es schon eine mit dem namen "hafenanlagen" gibt. könntest du das irgendwie rückgängig machen? wäre nett. Ziani15 13:33, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : dumdidum ... >.< wollte im Artikel Feuer eig auf die Kategorie: GTA Serie verlinken, jetzt wurde das aber als Kategorie dort angenommen ... kannst das bitte auch rückgängig machen? >.< Ice 09:51, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bitte wieder löschen: Panzer (1). Kannste ja auch verbessern (hab leider kein GTA 1 sonst würd ichs selber machen). Ziani15 14:49, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) GTA III, VC, SA, TLAD Ich hab da mal ein paar Fragen zu den bereits oben erwähnten GTAteilen : 1. Wie kann man die Bank die man in Der Coup überfallen hat nochmal ausrauben? 2. Was kann man nachdem man 100% hat noch so alles in Vice City machen? 3. Was alles in GTA III? 4. Welche Gebäude kann man in GTA III betreten? 5. Gibt es in GTA SA neben der letzten Mission noch eine andere Chance den SWAT-Panzer zubekommen(PS2)?Ich kann das nicht so eindeutig aus dem Artikel ablesen. 6. Kann man in GTA TLAD nachdem man die 12 Rennen gefahren hat diese nochmal fahren um den Erfolg "Hartes Holz" zu bekommen? 7. Muss man bei eben diesem Erfolg die 69 Biker in einem einzigen Rennen schaffen oder kann man die sich "aufteilen"?MoenchnerS 21:32, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Du erschlägst mich, aber ich gebe mir größte Mühe beim Antworten.:#Mir ist nicht bekannt, dass man die Bank noch einmal ausrauben kann.:#Schaue hier doch mal nach. :#Einen Überblick über GTA III erhältst du im gleichnamigen Artikel. :#Betreten kann man insgesamt fünf Gebäude: Ammu-Nation Portland, Ammu-Nation Staunton Island und alle drei Speicherhäuser, wobei „betreten“ bei den Speicherplätzen vielleicht ein wenig weit ausgeholt ist. :#Meines Wissens nach bekommt man den SWAT-Panzer nicht mehr auf legale Weise. Durch Car Spawner kann man ihn sich besorgen. :#Ich habe „The Lost and Damned“ nicht gespielt, kann dir diese Frage also nicht beantworten. :#Dito. :Viele Grüße Zaibatsu 19:58, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ok danke erstmal für die bisherigen Antworten. MoenchnerS 9:20, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bei TLAD kann ich dir helfen ;) Du kannst die Rennen nochmal machen, außerdem kannst du dir die 69 Biker ganz bequem "aufteilen"^^ LanceVanceDance 09:51, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ah, danke MoenchnerS 11:55, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Mythos Gibt es schon hier in GTA Wiki den Mythos Zombies in GTA San Andreas? Wo kann ich meine eigene Videos hochladen, was mit GTA zu tun hat? MFG GTA SA FAN 14:55, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Der Mythos „Zombie“ ist hier beschrieben. Deine eigenen Videos kannst du normal über die „Hochladen“-Seite hochladen (beachte, dass wenige gängige Formate unterstützt werden). Solltest du Videos hochladen wollen, die du nicht im Rahmen von Artikeln einbinden willst, solltest du es in Maßen machen. Ungeschriebene Richtlinien besagen, dass Wiki-Benutzerseiten keine Social-Networking-Profile darstellen. Für Videos solltest du im Allgemeinen Portale wie YouTube nutzen. Zaibatsu 19:45, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) GTA SA FAN Bilder Ich wollte die beiden Bilder löschen aber Gta psp player hat das neue gelöscht. Was soll ich jetzt tuhen? MFG GTA SA FAN 16:05, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Sofern ein vorhandenes Bild von dir gelöscht wurde, kannst du ein neues hochladen. Ich denke, damit sollte keiner ein Problem haben, wenn das Hochladen kompensiert wird. Zaibatsu 18:09, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Mir ist aufgefallen das ich keine Bilder löschen kann. Kannst du die 3 Seiten löschen: * http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:GTA_SA_FAN/GTA-Spiele_von_GTA_SA_FAN * http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Meine_GTA-Spiele_von_der_PlayStation_2.jpg * http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Meine_GTA-Spiele_f%C3%BCr_die_PSP.jpg Wenn die 3 Seiten gelöscht wurden, darf ich dann das neue Bild hochladen, wenn ich neue Spiele habe lade ich dann eine neue Version hoch von das Bild. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:13, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du das BITTE machen. Darf ich dann das neue Bild hochladen. Ich lade dann immer eine neue Version von das Bild hoch. MFG GTA SA FAN 17:38, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Erledigt. Zaibatsu 17:41, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Äh Zaibatsu, du hast das falsche gelöscht. Es sollte http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:GTA_SA_FAN/GTA-Spiele_von_GTA_SA_FAN gelöscht werden und nicht Datei:Mein neuster Neuzugang.jpg. Aber Danke das du die 2 anderen Seiten/Bilder gelöscht hast. Darf ich jetzt das neue Bild hochladen? MFG GTA SA FAN 17:45, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. Ja, du kannst das neue Bild jetzt hochladen. Zaibatsu 17:50, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ok, aber sag Gta psp player‎ das er das nicht löschen soll. Was ist jetzt mit Datei:Mein neuster Neuzugang.jpg? Kannst du das bitte wieder herstellen oder rückgängig machen oder wie das sonst hier immer heißt? MFG GTA SA FAN 17:56, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Hier hast du es wieder. Zaibatsu 18:00, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Danke Zaibatsu. Kannst du ihm das bitte sagen. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:04, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Hallo, kannst du mir irgendwie eine Liste geben mit Bildern, die wir noch brauchen?? Könnte vielleicht mal gucken, ob ich welche habe. Danke. Bin bearbeitungssüchtig ;) Ziani15 14:37, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo Ziani, dann wollen wir deine Sucht mal befriedigen :) Auf Spezial:Withoutimages findest du alle Artikel, die bilderlos sind. Es gibt aber auch etliche Bilder im Wiki, die bereits existieren und von schlechter Qualität sind. Zaibatsu 17:33, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Artikel Guten Abend. Wie kann ich einen Artikel löschen bzw. zur Löschung vorschlagen? GTAFreak05 20:11, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Hi, soweit ich weiß, gibt es für so etwas noch nichts Entsprechendes. Warte, ich versuche mal was. Zaibatsu 20:17, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Manchmal steht bei den Änderungen, 'Artikel wurde zur Löschung vorgeschlagen' oder so etwas in der Art GTAFreak05 20:19, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich habe mal eine entsprechende Vorlage „erschaffen“ (der Wikipedia entnommen). Du findest alles weitere unter Vorlage:Löschen. Zaibatsu 20:41, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::Vielen Dank. Also soll ich immer die Vorlage vor dem Artikel schreiben, wenn ich es zur Löschung vorschlage, richtig? GTAFreak05 20:45, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ja, LÖSCHGRUND. UNTERSCHRIFT Zaibatsu 21:26, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hilfe Hi ich möchte dir deine Vorlage mal richten und bin erschrocken, da ich deine Hauptkategorie nicht finden kann??? 21:07, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Was meinst du? Kategorie:GTA Wiki:Schnelllöschen? Zaibatsu 21:26, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Warum? hey, warum stellst du auf barry mich...keine ahnung was einen löschantrag? das is doch ein charakter der serie und gehört doch in dieses wiki. Ziani15 21:14, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, hab rumprobiert. Der Artikel soll natürlich nicht gelöscht werden. Zaibatsu 21:26, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Abteilungsleiter Hi Zaibatsu! Ich würde mich sehr gerne für GTA San Andreas als Abteilungsleiter beweren. Ich kenne das Spiel GTA San Andreas sehr gut und bin auch mit der Karte vertraut. Die Story habe ich bereits mehrmals durchgespielt und kenne deshalb die Missionen gut. Ich kenne die einzelnen Charaktäre gut und kenne auch ihre eigenheiten. Ich besitze den IM icq und bin täglich on. Zusätzlich kenne ich auch Hintergrund Informationen die interassant sein können. Ich interessiere mich auch für das reale 'San Andreas' so das ich auch einiges über LA, SF , LV weis. Zusätzlich bin auch mit GTA IV vertraut. Ich würde sehr gerne entweder GTA San Andreas übernehmen. :Hallo, ich bin weder in die Abteilungsleiter-Sache involviert noch habe ich dort irgendetwas zu sagen. Du musst dich an Benutzer:Gta psp player richten. Zaibatsu 20:45, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Gefangenentransporter Hallo. Täusche ich mich oder gab es die Seite "Gefangenentransporter (IV)" schon in diesem Wiki? Wenn nicht könnte ich sie erstellen. Wollte dann nur nochmal auf Nummer sicher gehen. Ziani15 20:26, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob die Seite bereits existiert. Meine Recherche hat zumindest keine Treffer ergeben. Zaibatsu 20:41, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Erstell ich dann morgen mal, wenn ich zeit hab. Bis dann. Ziani15 21:00, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Missionen von TBOGT/benutzen des Wikis Hey ich hab da mal ein 3 Fragen : 1. wie und wo kann ich meine Signatur einstellen? 2. Ist zwar ne dumme Frage aber ich bekomm das mit den Links nicht so richtig hin...Könnte mir das eventuell einer erklären? 3. Macht jemand in nächster Zeit die Missionen von TBOGT oder soll ich schon mal anfangen?? Kann allerdings keine Bilder hochladen :( Könnte aber die Dialoge reinsetzen! :Hallo Moenchener S, :#Hilfestellung zum Einstellen deiner Signatur bekommst du hier. :#Die Wikia-Hilfe zeigt dir ebenso, wie das mit den Links funktioniert. :#Du kannst gerne mit den Missionen von The Ballad of Gay Tony anfangen. Dialoge sind immer willkommen. Dass du keine Bilder hochladen kannst, ist nicht so schlimm. :Und vergiss bitte das Unterschreiben nicht! Zaibatsu 18:32, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Test MoenchnerS 21:25, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Danke! @ Zaibatsu, wenn du mal Zeit hast könnteste mir mal bitte die Fragen auf meiner Diskussionsseite beantworten? Möcht deine nicht unbedingt so vollmüllenMoenchnerS 21:31, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Liste Hey. Ich habe gestern die Liste für die Stadtteile geschrieben. Wollte mal nachfragen, ob das so in Odnung ist oder ich noch etwas hinzufügen soll. GTAFreak05 21:33, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo GTAFreak, im Prinzip habe ich mir das genau so vorgestellt. ABER: In der Ära-Spalte gibt es einige Fehler. :*Die GTA-1-Ära umfasst GTA, London 1961 und London 1961 :*Die GTA-2-Ära umfasst: GTA 2 :*Die GTA-III-Ära umfasst: GTA III, Vice City, Advance, San Andreas, Liberty City Stories und Vice City Stories :*Die GTA-IV-Ära umfasst: GTA IV, Chinatown Wars, The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony. :Die Liste sollte dahingehend noch einmal überarbeitet werden. Zaibatsu 20:57, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Achso meinst du das. Ich dachte je nach Spiel aufschreiben. Ich werde dass dan später ändern. GTAFreak05 20:59, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Ja, mein Hintergedanke war, dass man die Stadtteile nach Ära sortieren kann. Schreibt man die Spiele hintereinander (GTA III, Advance, Liberty City Stories), kann man die eh nicht nach zum Beispiel Liberty City Stories sortieren. Wäre ja sowieso egal, da die Stadtteile aus Liberty City Stories auch in GTA III und Advance vorkommen. Zaibatsu 21:05, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Fahrzeuge GTA IV und The Ballad of gay Tony Hallo Zaibatsu, Ich möchte mal gerne wissen in The Ballad of gay Tony gibt es ja einen neuen Schafter. Ersetzt dieses neue Fahrzeug den alten Schafter aus GTA IV oder wird der Wagen dem Spiel nur hinzugefügt ? Ich freue mich auf eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionseite. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Commander-GTA Ich mal wieder Hey, könntest du vielleicht die Aufenthaltsorte der US-Army (K.A.C.C., Fort baxter, Area 69 usw.) zu der Kategorie: Militärstützpunkte hinzufügen. Hatte das eigentlich schon gemacht aber entweder wird das bei mir nicht angezeigt oder er hat es gar nicht übernommen. Wäre nett, wenn du das machen würdest. Ziani15 18:35, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Möwenkarte Tagchen Zaibatsu. Ich hab mir mal ein paar Gedanken zu dem Problem Möwen in TBoGT gemacht. Ich dachte, dass man eventuell eine Sammelkarte einrichten könnte in der jeder der eine Möwe findet, den Ort dieser angeben kann und danach eine Person (z.B.: ich) diese in die Karte einfügt. Meine Fragen dazu : 1. Gibt es so etwas schon? 2. Was meinst du (und andere) dazu? MfG MoenchnerSMoenchnerS :Hallo MoenchnerS, :das Ding ist, alle Möwen-Fundorte sind bereits auf diversen Karten im Internet eingezeichnet. Wenn jemand diese Orte auf eine neutrale Karte übertragen könnte, wäre schon viel getan. Und wenn es jemand tun sollte, DIE KARTE BIITE ALS PNG-DATEI ABSPEICHERN! Zaibatsu 18:03, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Könntest du mir eventuell einen Link für solch eine Karte geben? Ich finde keine und deshalb fehlen mir noch ein paar Prozent bei TBoGT zu den 100MoenchnerS 18:47, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Diese Karte wird dir weiterhelfen. Zaibatsu 19:45, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich danke dir... 1. Für die wunderschöne Karte und 2. für den Link zu der Seite (1. wegen dem English und 2. um noch mehr zu stöbern) MoenchnerS 20:32, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Archiv Moin Zaibtsu, wie macht man Diskussionseiten, Benutzerseiten und Artikel Archive? MFG GTA SA FAN 13:51, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Diese Seite sollte dir weiterhelfen. Zaibatsu 14:00, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich habe das jetzt für Archive auf meine Diskussionseite eingebunden hier und bei Wikia Gaming. Habe hier 12 Abschnitte und bei Wikia Gaming 3 Abschnitte. Ab wie viele Abschnitte lohnt sich ein Archiv? MFG GTA SA FAN 14:28, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Das musst du für dich entscheiden, ab wann du ein Archiv anlegst. Manche archivieren jeden neu dazukommenden Beitrag, manche machen es ab zehn. Da sind deiner Fantasie keine Grenzen gesetzt. Zaibatsu 14:52, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich tuhe erst die Abschnitte rein die älter als 1. Februar sind. Wieso schreibst du das nicht auf meine Seite? MFG GTA SA FAN 14:57, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::::Was soll ich auf deine Seite schreiben? Zaibatsu 15:07, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ich meinte auf meine Diskussionseite. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:11, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ich antworte generell nur auf meiner Seite, damit die Diskussion beisammen bleibt. Zaibatsu 15:20, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Achso, sag das doch sofort. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:21, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Diner Hallo Zaibatsu, ich finde, die Seite "Creek St. Diner" sollte bleiben, da z.B. auch Santos Investments keine besondere Erwähnung hat. Ziani15 14:10, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Fortbewegungsmittel-Rangliste (SA) Diese Seite wurde Vandaliert. Ich habe versucht es rückgängich zu machen hat aber nicht funktioniert. 79.203.203.134 13:34, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis, ein anderer Benutzer hat den Vandalismus wieder rückgängig gemacht. Zaibatsu 17:23, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Das war ich, der es rückgängig von den Vandalismus gemacht hat. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:21, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) LRR Hallo, soll ich auf eine der beiden Liberty Rock Radio-Seiten vielleicht das hier als Weblink einfügen? Und wenn ja auf welche?? Ziani15 19:01, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Welche beiden LRR-Artikel meinst du? Den normalen und den Imaging-Artikel? Zaibatsu 12:43, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ja, genau die beiden. Ziani15 19:59, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Meinetwegen in beide. Zaibatsu 11:34, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Neues aus San Andreas Ja, so wie es im Video dazu ist. Der Mount Chiliad ist ja kein Kegel. Das Mutterschiff fällt runter und kommt am unteren Teil wieder auf. Hab ich ein bisschen unverständlich geschrieben glaub ich :) Galerie Hallo, nochmal 'ne Frage: Wie macht man das, dass auf einer Seite mehrere Bilder in der Mitte nebeneinander angezeigt werden? So wie z.B. bei den Restaurantstandortbildern. Wäre nett, wenn du antworten würdest. Ziani15 19:29, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Am besten so wie im Quelltext der jeweiligen Artikel, soll heißen: zum Öffnen der Galerie und zum Schließen der Galerie. center gibt dabei an, dass die Galerie mittig im Artikel platziert werden soll. Zaibatsu 11:37, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) okay, mal schauen, danke. Ziani15 13:03, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Annonyme Benutzer Hey. Ich habe mal ne Frage. Wo meldet man eigentlich annonyme Benutzer, die vandalieren? Bei den Admins oder gibt es da eine Spezialseite für? GTAFreak05 09:56, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, Administratoren können anonyme Benutzer für verschiedene Zeiträume sperren – aber auch angemeldete. In der Regel sehen wir Vandalierer. Aber eben nicht immer: Du kannst gerne auf den Diskussionsseiten der Admins eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wenn dir etwas auffällt. Zaibatsu 15:51, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok dann weiß ich jetzt bescheid. Ich hatte zwei IP's, von denen aus vandaliert wurde, die aber inzwischen gesperrt wurden. GTAFreak05 16:32, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Taxifahrten aus LCS Hi Zaibatsu. Kannst du bitte meine zwei Fragen hier beantworten? Weil du das Spiel durch hast, muss du das eigentlich noch wissen. MFG GTA SA FAN 16:39, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Werbung Darf man von andere Wikis auf seine Benutzerseite Werbung machen? MFG GTA SA FAN 19:02, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Wie meinst du das? Zaibatsu 20:20, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich meinte damit, ob man auf seine Benutzerseite Werbung für ein anderes Wiki machen darf als Bild. MFG GTA SA FAN 14:49, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Klar. Zaibatsu 15:50, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Soll ich auch für GTA WIKI Werbung machen auf meine Benutzerseiten, aber dann muss du erst ein Werbe-Plakat machen. Das Bild was ich gleich hochlade, bitte nicht löschen. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:56, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Du kannst auf deiner Benutzerseite auch Werbung für das GTA-Wiki machen, klar. Kannst ja das Logo oben links nehmen oder das Spotlight oder du schreibst einfach die URL auf. Zaibatsu 17:11, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Kannst du das mal auf deine Benutzerseite, mal als Beispiel machen. Dann weiß ich wie das ungefähr aussieht. MFG GTA SA FAN 17:36, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Schon erledigt. Zaibatsu 18:35, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ich meinte das noch mit Link. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:37, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Keine Ahnung, wie das geht. Setze einfach einen Link darunter. Zaibatsu 18:41, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Ist das gut so GTA SA FAN? Kann das Game Hilfe Wiki auch euer Partner sein? MFG GTA SA FAN 19:00, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage Hast du eine Ahnung, wie man Vorlagen erstellt? Wir brauchen eine für das Game Hilfe Wiki. Wenn du es weißt: Danke schonmal im Vorraus^^ LanceVanceDance 18:10, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Kommt drauf an, was für eine Vorlage. Zaibatsu 22:19, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) GTA 2 Missionen Hi. Ich habe gesehen, dass du die Missionnamen wieder mit den Buchstaben ä,ö,ü und ß geändert hast hast. Ich wollte sagen, in den Missionsnamen gibt es diese Buchstaben aber nicht. Sollen die nicht dann originalreu in der Liste stehen? GTAFreak05 18:55, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, der einzig rationale Grund für diese Schreibweise im Spiel ist, dass im Originalspiel keine Umlaute eingebaut wurden. Die Missionstitel so zu lassen ist unsinnig. Auch die Apostrophe können weg. Zaibatsu 18:59, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also in den Dialogen existieren die Buchstaben ä,ö,ü und ß. Und die Appostrophe sind so eingesetzt. Das ist nicht deswegen, weil ein Buchstabe nicht enthalten ist oder so, die Missionen heißen so. Die könnten ja auch z.B „Schnappe Zitzaki“ schreiben, ist halt so eine Abkürzung wie wenn wir z.B sagen würden „Ich spiel' GTA“ anstatt „spiele“. ::Die Buchstaben können von mir aus eingesetzt werden, aber die Apostrope sollten mMn. bleiben GTAFreak05 19:07, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Warum die Apostrophe da stehen, ist mir schon klar. Dennoch ist es Humbug, da es absolut unüblich ist und auch vom Duden nicht empfiehlt wird. Zaibatsu 19:13, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Naja ok. Aber nur die Apostrophe kommen weg oder? Aus „Schnapp“ wird nicht „Schnappe“ oder? GTAFreak05 19:22, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ja, einfach nur die Apostrophe weg. Zaibatsu 19:25, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok. Dann achte ich drauf GTAFreak05 19:28, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) GTA "serevice icq nummer" Ich hatte mal die idee, dass vieleciht die einelnen Bereichsleiter jeweils eine icq Nummer einrichten, die bei uns in der Wikia veröffentlicht werden, wo dan user Fragen z.b: zu Missionen oder Fahrzeugen stellen können. Ich würde dan die für San Andreas übernehmen. Was sagts du dazu? Gtanator 13:33, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist problematisch, da wir die Bereichsleiter nicht dazu zwingen können, ihre ICQ-Nummern öffentlich darzulegen. Ich persönlich hätte nichts dagegen, bin aber auch kein Bereichtsleiter, verweise zudem auf das neu gestartete Game Hilfe Wiki, wo auch Fragen gestellt werden können. :Unterhalte dich einfach mal mit den anderen Bereichtsleitern. Zaibatsu 12:03, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) LC in SA Hi Zaibatsu, Darf ich den Artikel Liberty City in San Andreas machen? Der Name wird lauten "Liberty City (SA)". MFG GTA SA FAN 17:52, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Klar. Du brauchst grundsätzlich nicht fragen, wenn du Artikel neu starten möchtest. Sollte es Beanstandungen geben, können diese auf der Diskussionsseite diskutiert werden. Oder es wird gleich ein begründeter Löschantrag gestellt. Zaibatsu 12:13, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also das heißt ich darf den Artikel erstellen und du hast nichts dagegen? MFG GTA SA FAN 12:28, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Ja. Das wollte ich mit den drei Sätzen ausdrücken. Zaibatsu 12:40, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ist der Artikel schon so gut? MFG GTA SA FAN 12:54, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ja, das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang. Ein Artikel ist selten perfekt, es gibt immer was zu tun. Du solltest auf jeden Fall auf den Seiten zu den Bildern, die du hochgeladen hast, Quellenangaben machen. Zaibatsu 18:08, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, das 1. und das 2. Bild habe ich hier (GTA WIKI) gefunden und das 3. Bild hatte ich noch auf meine PSP, die Quelle weiß ich nicht mehr, ich weiß nur das ich das noch von Google gefunden hatte. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:13, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) I love Liberty City Anstecker Hi Zaibatsu, Ich wollte fragen von wo du den Anstecker hast, weil ich mir vielleich auch einen zulegen will. Du kannst die Antwort auf meine Diskussionssete schreiben. Danke! Gta4Gamer 12:07, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Mutterschiff Hey Zaibatsu! Ich wollte ja die Seite über das Mutterschiff ''erstellen, aber dafür müssen die weiterleitungen weg. Könntse das bitte vielleicht kurz machen? Chris 09:59, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :„Kurz“ ist gut, ich schiebe ja keinen Bereitschaftsdienst, sondern gehe arbeiten, wie jeder andere auch. Aber ''jetzt kann ich das ja mal „kurz“ machen. Aber: Warum überschreibst du die Weiterleitung nicht einfach? Zaibatsu 10:40, 30. Mär. 2010 (UTC)